


DinLuke One Shot Collection

by SkylaDoragono



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Biting, Come Inflation, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Light Bondage, M/M, One Shot Collection, Oviposition, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, The Force Is Weird (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29572473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylaDoragono/pseuds/SkylaDoragono
Summary: Collection of one shots and shorts specifically centered around Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker.  Some fluff, mostly smut; 90% of this is the fault of the DinLuke Server on Discord.Summaries before each chapter.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 14
Kudos: 228





	1. A Moment of Rest (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke has the weight of the galaxy resting on his shoulders, and not enough hours in a day to deal with it all. Din takes it upon himself to make sure he gets some sleep, only for Luke to discover a kink he didn't realize he had.
> 
> Applicable tags: Handcuffs, Light Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Inappropriate Use of the Force

Luke Skywalker was the last Jedi left in the galaxy, or at the very least, the last that would willingly call himself as much. It meant that he was the remaining hope for the New Republic to restore the Order that had been the backbone of the government for so many generations. It meant that he needed to dig through the past, recover lore that had been lost or destroyed, and try to piece it together with his own limited knowledge on what it meant to be a Jedi. Most importantly, it meant traversing the galaxy, looking for those that were different, that had abilities they did not understand and were shunned for it. He had to give these people, usually young kids, a safe place to be, to find belonging with others like them, and to train them to control their powers. In addition, since he was both the last and currently  _ only  _ Jedi in the Republic, when disputes and artifacts that laymen did not understand came up, he was the one expected to answer the call to mediate or investigate, often having to leave mid-lessons, and sometimes having to take his charges with him. 

In a word? Luke was  _ exhausted.  _

It more than likely showed on his face, especially in the early morning, when he went to bed late after working on lesson plans, only to wake up early to carry them out. Most of the time, the Force (aided by a straight black cup of caf) was the only thing to sustain him through the day. If anyone noticed, they were too kind to say anything, and Luke was honestly fine with that. He had a lot of responsibility to uphold; anyone visibly worrying over him would make it hard to concentrate on what he needed to do. 

Everything was fine… at least until the Mandalorian found them. 

It did not bother Luke that they were found — he had meant to let the bounty hunter know where to find them, especially after sensing the tight bond him and Grogu shared. He had been caught up in the moment, to the point he had even forgotten to introduce himself, and the fact he had caught sight of a pair of chocolate brown eyes had not helped very much. Seeing Grogu immediately bee-line for the Mandalorian as soon as he saw him warmed Luke's heart, to the point he was more than happy to excuse the little one from lessons for the rest of the day. 

The Mandalorian thanked him as he scooped Grogu up, holding him close. He was about to go somewhere where the two of them could have time to themselves, only to stop, eyeing Luke curiously. He tilted his head in confusion, but the armored man continued to stare to the point where he was starting to feel uncomfortable, before he finally walked off, Grogu cooing happily the whole way. Luke had  _ no  _ idea what that was about, but he had other students he needed to teach, and soon put the strange experience out of his mind. 

The Mandalorian returned a month later, almost exactly to the day, but when Luke went to greet him as he had the first time, there were no heartfelt inquiries as to how Grogu was doing. Instead, he could feel the armored man’s eyes on him through his helmet, studying him until he started to fidget. He was about to ask if something was wrong, when the Mandalorian started speaking:

“When was the last time you slept?”

Luke blanched at that, taking a step back. 

“What?”

“You have sagging spots under your eyes that are a darker color than the rest of your face,” he replied, “and you're a little hunched.”

Luke straightened himself, suddenly very self conscious. 

“I slept last night, of course,” he replied stiffly; granted, he only got an hour’s worth of sleep all together, but it was not like he had not slept  _ at all. _

The Mandalorian did not seem impressed with his response, tilting his head at him, before Luke heard a sigh escape from him. He started toward him, and Luke could feel an unsettled warning in the Force. He tried to raise a hand to ward him off, only to have his wrist grabbed. A yelp escaped from him as he was spun around, and he felt the familiar cool metal sensation of handcuffs around his wrist. 

“Hey!” he protested, but the Mandalorian was already grabbing his other wrist, locking it in place behind his back as well. Another protesting noise escaped from him as he was spun around again, only to have the Mandalorian duck down, his shoulder wedged into his midsection, before the armored man stood up straight again, leaving him dangling over his shoulder. “Mando, this is  _ not  _ necessary!”

The Mandalorian completely ignored him, and Luke soon realized why, when a soft cooing noise reached his ears. 

“Hey, kid,” he greeted Grogu, and Luke very nearly groaned. He supposed it was better that the Mandalorian’s essentially adopted son be the one to walk in on this, but it also meant his chances of getting free were substantially limited, as he was not about to use the Force on a student’s father, especially in front of them.

“Can you show me where your master’s room is?” he asked, and going by the noises Grogu was letting out, Luke could picture him looking back and forth between the two of them, a finger in his mouth, before he let out a happy noise and tottered off. 

Luke resigned himself to being carried through his school with his hands cuffed behind his back, an increasingly uncomfortable feeling radiating from low in his gut. He fidgeted, trying to get into a position that was more comfortable, only to make it worse. Finally, he slumped over in a huff, wishing he could get a good kick at something vital, but he had a feeling that would get him nowhere. His struggles ceased once he realized how close to his room they were, letting out another huff of protest that turned into yelp as he was unceremoniously dumped on his bed once they were in his room, leaving him struggling to sit up.

“No,” the Mandalorian said once he succeeded in getting himself up, pushing him back down none too gently. “You need sleep, so you're not leaving this room until you get some.”

“And how am I supposed to sleep with my hands cuffed behind my back?!” Luke demanded hotly. The Mandalorian just shifted his stance, folding his arms over his chest. 

“You're so drawn out from lack of sleep, I could tie you to a chair, and you’d still be able to sleep,” he answered simply, and Luke felt something twitch, but he was too preoccupied with the fact that the armored man ducked down again, scooping up his son. “C’mon, Grogu. Let's leave your master to sleep.”

To add insult to injury, Grogu waved at him from over his father's shoulder just before the door closed behind them. Luke let out a frustrated noise, shifting and shoving himself around until he was laying properly on the bed, stewing in his annoyance the whole time, until he finally flopped into a position that was something like comfortable. 

...and then he realized why there had been such a strange feeling in his lower extremities. 

Luke's entire face bloomed bright red with shame, his eyes glancing down at his body like it had betrayed him. There was no way he had been turned on by this! Nevermind the slight stiffness in his crotch — that  _ thankfully  _ went unnoticed — he was  _ not  _ that kind of person!

...except it  _ had  _ been quite a long time since anyone had been able to manhandle him like that…

Humiliation overwhelmed Luke's senses, and he sunk back against the bed. Thankfully he had not gotten fully hard, and his embarrassment was enough to kill it before it became a problem. Still, he did not think that his condition would be conducive toward sleep… until suddenly there was a soft knock at his door, and early morning light was streaming in through the window. He jerked up as the Mandalorian came in to free him, and Luke supposed he should have been grateful for the opportunity to actually wake up rested, if a little stiff, but all he could manage was a noncommittal noise as the armored man took his handcuffs back and walked out without a word. 

Of course, Luke immediately went back to his barely sleeping schedule, and was right back to his usual state of surviving on meditation and  _ really  _ strong caf to get through his days. With that one rested day, however, his students took notice that his usual state of sleep deprivation was not okay, and Grogu especially noted it through their bond. 

That was why he was not entirely surprised to see the Mandalorian back a month later. 

The moment he saw the armored man, stalking toward him with very clear intent, Luke dropped everything mid-lesson, turning to stand his ground with an air of calm that was  _ very  _ forced. 

“Mando, we’re in the middle of—”

That was as far as he got before the Mandalorian raised one of his gauntlets, firing off a tow line. Luke let out a grunt as it wrapped around him, suddenly feeling like he was five years younger, though this time he was without his lightsaber. The armored man tugged hard on the line before he could get the chance to free himself, dropping him roughly to the ground. Stars danced before his eyes, and he did not realize he was being dragged until the sky was replaced by the ceiling of his quarters. 

The Mandalorian tied off the towline around his feet, before dropping him roughly onto his bed. Despite the yelp he let out, he could immediately feel something in his stomach twist, and all Luke could do was  _ pray  _ the other man did not notice. Thankfully, he left the room without further comment, leaving Luke tied up on the bed, with a very unfortunate problem:

How humiliated he felt by this was  _ not  _ helping him this time, and it took him a moment to realize it was because part of the tow cable was crossed over his crotch, rubbing against it every time he so much as  _ breathed.  _

Luke let out a whine of a level he had not let out in ages, flopping uselessly against the bed (and doing nothing to help himself). He tried to shift against the bed, tried to concentrate enough to grab it with the Force, tried to twist his hands around to pull up the line even a little. Nothing was working, his ability to focus already shot to hell. 

What made it worse was the rubbing was hardly enough on its own to get him off, though it was plenty to get him worked up. His efforts to get the cable off soon turned into at least trying to get a  _ little  _ more friction to put him out of his misery, but he just could not move it enough to get  _ anything  _ going. He finally flopped back against the bed once again in a huff, panting and  _ desperate  _ for some kind of relief. 

After a moment, he managed to roll over, laying out on his stomach to try and rut against the bed. It helped, a little, but it did not take long for him to realize even that was not going to be enough to get him off. His head flopped against the pillow, hiding a despairing sob as he tried to think of something,  _ anything  _ to give him some kind of relief. 

His mind immediately went to the Mandalorian, how he had manhandled him with such ease, and his hips involuntarily  _ jerked  _ against the bed. 

Luke paused at that, an idea worming its way into his head that he knew he would  _ never, ever  _ admit he tried, but he was so desperate at this point, he felt he did not have a choice.

He sunk back against the bed again, conjuring the image of the Mandalorian hovering over him in his mind, remembering how easy it was for him to be so casually rough with him. His hips ground against the mattress as he let the vision in his head run its course, his hands on him, grabbing and dragging him across the floor, throwing him on the bed and… and straddling him, grinding against his ass as he was left tied up under him, powerless to stop him as he teased him, made him beg for his cock and—

He was so lost in the illusion his mind had conjured, it practically became real for him as he inadvertently started to use the Force to finger himself. He moaned into his pillow, face flushed as he imagined it as Mando’s giant, work-worn fingers slowly pushing into him, spreading him wide at a slow pace, whispering softly in his ear what he was going to do to him as his thick cock started to push into him, breaching his entrance and—

The image in his head shattered as he came hard, burying his face in his pillow to hide his muffled cries. His hips continued to rut against the bed, riding out his orgasm until he finally collapsed in a wet puddle of his own shame, feeling far too spent to dwell too much on the fact that he was not going to be able to clean up until he was freed the next morning. 

He  _ definitely  _ had a very restful sleep at least. 

The next morning when the Mandalorian came in to free him, he did not try to recover the tow cable, just severed the line until it fell loose around Luke. He paused as he pulled away, and for a fleeting moment, Luke was afraid he had seen the mess he made before he fell asleep. The moment passed, however, and the armored man left without saying a word once again. 

The unfortunate side effect of what he had done was now Luke could not get the Mandalorian out of his head. He was always there, in his private moments, hovering above him, the power he had over him making him feel weak with need. More often than not during the night he found himself unable to focus on his work, his hand on his dick as he imagined the armored man holding him down, fucking him slow, making him beg for release. So now in addition to being bone tired when the Mandalorian came back the following month, he was utterly, completely sexually  _ frustrated.  _

Which was totally the reason he very nearly panicked when he saw him, considering he was in the middle of a class again, and he was not nearly so confident he would be able to keep himself silent if he manhandled him again. Still, his pride got in the way again, making him stand his ground as he tried to stare down the bounty hunter like ones he had encountered in the past. The other man observed him silently, and Luke did not need the Force to tell that he was ready to spring on him at a moment's notice. 

It was  _ very  _ hard to suppress the shudder that wanted to run through his body at the thought. 

The Mandalorian shifted, a hand settling on his belt. 

“We can either do this the easy way…” he began, before pulling out his handcuffs with a quick flick of his wrist, “or the hard way. Your choice.”

_ Hard. The hardest you can give me.  _

Luke quashed the thought before it could accidentally end up broadcasted to the minds belonging to the many eyes watching them with intense interest. Apparently it was now a game for his students to see how their master would get captured next, the fact they had no faith in his ability to  _ escape  _ hurting his ego more than he cared to admit. He glanced over at them, taking in the fact the exchange had their rapt attention, especially Grogu, who seemed excited about seeing his father in action again. He bit back a sigh, turning his attention back to the Mandalorian, trying to project Jedi calm, even though he felt nothing like calm at the moment. 

“Mando, I have a  _ class  _ to teach,” he replied. “I can't just drop what I’m doing because you’ve appointed yourself as my keeper.”

The Mandalorian was silent a moment, watching him, and Luke could practically feel his eyes on him through his helmet. His wrist moved, flicking open the binders with practiced ease as he shifted his stance. 

“Hard way it is, then,” he replied, before he  _ moved,  _ launching himself toward him. Luke dodged easily, dancing around the hand that went to grab for him, getting his own up to attempt  _ pushing  _ him. The armored man had much faster reflexes than he gave him credit for; he grabbed him by the wrist, tugging him over roughly, his other arm coming around his neck, a foot hooking around his leg, and  _ shoving  _ him toward the ground. Luke was completely unprepared for it, going down like a lump of duracreet. 

He felt the Mandalorian swing himself on top of him, grabbing his wrists as he straddled him. The action went  _ straight  _ to his dick, and he bit the inside of his cheek in an effort to keep back the whimpering moan that wanted to escape. It did anyway, but fortunately it was soft enough that he was certain the kids had not heard him. 

The Mandalorian was a different matter. 

He felt him pause midway to cuffing his wrists together, and a glance upward showed him tilting his head curiously. Luke felt his entire face light up red, and he had to look away, shame burning on his face. After a long pause, he heard the cuffs click closed, and the other man pulled himself off of him, before grabbing him by the scruff of his neck, thankfully keeping him faced away from his students as he dragged him off. He heard a few of them shout for him to have a good nap, which did nothing to help his embarrassment at the moment. 

The Mandalorian dragged him away from anyone that might have been watching, before hauling him onto his feet and shoving him against the wall. Luke let out a faint squeak as his back hit the wall, but he kept his head bowed, afraid to look up at the helmet hiding judgemental eyes. 

“You’ve been getting off on this,” he stated. There wasn't an accusation in his voice, but Luke flinched anyway, afraid to look up at him. Silence stretched between them… until his hand shot out, grabbing his chin roughly and forcing him to look up at him. Luke swallowed hard, biting his lip as a shudder ran down his spine, hesitantly flicking his eyes up to meet that emotionless helmet. 

“You know,” he began quietly, “the first time I grabbed you, I was more worried about you resting, and didn't realize you might've hated me for it until a few hours later. Clearly, you don't.”

It took a moment for what he said to register, and Luke had time for his eyes to widen before he was grabbed, flipped over so his chest was shoved up against the wall. He pressed up against him in the next moment, nudging pointedly hard against his ass. A shocked gasp escaped from Luke, legs trembling at his fantasies over the last month coming true. 

“I guess this is why you want to do things the hard way,” he hissed in his ear, grinding against his ass. Luke had to bite his lip against a moan, still afraid a child was going to hear them. “Has it been me you’ve been fantasizing about?”

Luke managed a nod, as he did not trust himself not to let out another moan if he tried to speak. The Mandalorian let out a contemplative noise, leaning close enough to plant a hand on the wall by his head, caging him in as he fell still against his back. 

“Helmet stays on,” he began, his voice low. “You okay with that?”

It took Luke a moment to realize that he was establishing terms for what they were about to do, and he nodded, still not trusting his voice. He felt a hand press against his side as if to steady him, the touch surprisingly gentle, and it threw Luke off a moment.

“Given what you want, do you just want to use your powers to let me know when I do something you don't like?”

Luke swallowed again, a small shudder running down his spine as he nodded. Somehow, the Mandalorian’s gentleness and care was just as much of a turn on as when he was being rough. He bit his lip hard against a whine, his desperation pinned painfully against the wall. 

“Anything I should be aware of now?” he asked, the hand on his side moving, stroking him almost like one would a pet. Luke hissed, trying to move, but he had him firmly pinned against the wall. 

“If you don't get me to my room, I’m going to cum all over this wall,” he hissed out, the implication that he would make  _ him  _ clean it up left unspoken. He heard him growl faintly under that helmet, before he was grabbed again, practically dragged all the way to his quarters. Thankfully, the halls were empty, as his erection was  _ much  _ more noticeable now, with a small wet stain at the peak of his tented pants. 

The Mandalorian shoved him inside, practically throwing him onto his bed, before calmly turning to close the door. He was on him before Luke had a chance to attempt to right himself, grabbing his legs and slotting himself between them. A strangled noise escaped from Luke's mouth as he stared up at him, his commanding presence holding his gaze, especially as he ground himself against him. 

“Is this what you want, Jedi?” he asked, even as Luke's head fell back against the mattress, a shudder wracking his body. He could feel the armored man’s own trapped erection despite the clothes between them, and he wanted it  _ in him  _ so bad it was physically painful. 

“Answer me, Jedi,” he demanded, not giving him the chance to respond before he flipped him over, a strong arm wrapping around his chest as he ground against his ass. “Is this what you want?”

Luke managed a nod, but that clearly was not good enough. He stopped grinding against him, pulling back, and Luke did not have a chance to protest before he felt a sharp sting on his ass through his clothes. He yelped instead, almost jerking away, except the Mandalorian grabbed him by the cuffs, keeping him from moving. 

“Use your words, Jedi,” he growled at him, and Luke swore he could feel his dick twitch at his voice. 

“Y-yes,” he managed to get out. 

“Yes what?”

Luke huffed, trying to make the words work, but they felt foreign on his tongue, refusing to come out. The Mandalorian yanked on his bound wrists, a silent demand for an answer that drew a yelp from him. 

“Yes, I-I want your c-cock,” he forced out, feeling his entire face bloom red in response. The Mandalorian let out a positive grunt, letting go of the cuffs and dropping him back to the bed. He could hear shuffling come from behind, and in the next moment his pants were grabbed, roughly yanked down, though not enough to completely release his aching cock from the restrictive fabric. Something slick was pressed against his entrance, and Luke had a moment to realize the other man's fingers were a bit bigger than he imagined before one pushed in. 

A desperate whine escaped from him as the finger moved achingly slow inside of him, not doing all that much, but the realization of how he first envisioned the Mandalorian fucking him already had him painfully close to coming. He was not sure what was holding him back, just that the other man leaning close to growl in his ear was  _ not  _ helping. 

“Was this how you imagined me, Jedi?” he hissed, a shudder running through Luke's entire body in response. “Did you use your power to pretend it was me fucking you? Is the real thing better?”

“Y-yes!” Luke whimpered, feeling his legs trembling as he fought to keep them under him. The Mandalorian let out an approving noise, before a second finger slipped inside of him. Luke almost cried out, but a hand slapped over his mouth, muffling the sound as the fingers moved back and forth in him with agonizing slowness. 

“Do you already know how I’m going to fuck you, then?” the modulated voice hissed in his ear. “Nice and slow; I’m going to make you beg.”

A third finger slipped inside him, and Luke screamed against the gloved hand over his mouth, trying desperately to rock against his fingers, but the position the Mandalorian had him in would not allow him to do that effectively. He could only let out a muffled whine as the fingers were moved in and out with agonizing slowness, like he was being given a preview of what his cock was going to be doing. It was already driving him mad; he did not know how he was going to survive if his undoubtedly  _ bigger  _ dick was moving this slow inside of him. 

The fingers continued far longer than Luke had the patience for, pressing  _ deep  _ inside of him and making him feel utterly weak before they were finally removed. The hand slipped away from his mouth, leaving Luke to slump bonelessly onto the mattress, barely able to move from being so strung out. He only dimly realized his pants were being completely wrestled off of him and the silence that followed, broken only by a faint, breathy-sounding hiss. 

His hips were grabbed a moment later, clothed and bare fingers grasping him tight as something  _ large  _ pressed against his entrance. A whimper escaped from him, bracing himself for what was going to happen next, but the pressure at his entrance remained, taunting him. 

“Let's hear it, Jedi,” the Mandalorian hissed, sounding like he was just barely keeping himself back, despite the emotionless tone of the modulator. “Tell me what you want. Beg for it.”

Luke whimpered, his body tensing from having satisfaction so close, yet just out of his reach.

“Y-you, in,” he managed to gasp out, his hands straining against his bonds, like having them free would be enough to get the other man to  _ do  _ something. “Please. W-want you. F-fuck me. Please.”

The Mandalorian let out a contemplative noise, nudging his hips, and Luke could feel it pressing harder against his prepared entrance, almost slipping inside, only to immediately pull back.

“I think you can do better than that, Jedi,” he replied, drawing a frustrated moan out of Luke. Stars help him, he was going to explode at this rate. 

“I-I want your cock!” he cried out. “P-please, I need it. I need you to f-fuck me!”

A hand removed itself from his hip, only for it to be pressed against the back of his head, near mashing his face into the mattress in warning. 

“Not that loud,” the other man warned, “or next time, I’m gagging you.”

Luke did not have time to let the thoughts of  _ gagging  _ and  _ next time  _ process in his head; the hand returned to his hip, and the Mandalorian slid himself full inside him with one smooth motion. He ended up burying his own face into the mattress, screaming, though oddly out of sheer  _ relief  _ instead of pain from the quick entry. He felt him still inside of him, dimly aware of the soft curses from behind him, a few of which were in languages he recognized. 

“You're so damn tight,” the armored man hissed,  _ moving  _ inside of him, slowly pulling out and drawing another scream from him as he snapped himself back in. 

“Slow” did not last that long, not like the Mandalorian promised, his own restraint quickly getting shot through by how small Luke was in comparison to how  _ big  _ his cock felt inside of him. He continued to whimper and scream himself hoarse as he was slammed into at a rapid pace, his head swimming with how  _ agonizingly good  _ it felt to be at his mercy and not even considering if he would be able to walk the next day. How his insides were twisting themselves into knots as the pleasure shot through his veins occupied his attention more, clenching tighter and tighter around the cock inside of him until something was  _ jabbed  _ deep inside of him, and everything completely  _ snapped.  _

Luke was dimly aware of screaming out his release, his body trembling and twitching out of his control, something that was only amplified as he heard the Mandalorian curse loudly as his spasming muscles drew out his own orgasm, his pace slowing as they both wrung themselves out. It left Luke limp against the mattress, every inch of him feeling hypersensitive, to the point where he swore he could feel dust brushing against his skin as it drifted through the air. He did not know what was supposed to happen now, just that a happy exhaustion was clawing at him, and he was vaguely aware of the Mandalorian pulling out of him before sleep claimed him. 

He could hear birds chirping outside as he gradually pulled himself back into consciousness. A faint bit of soreness clawed at his spine, but Luke ignored it, feeling too warm and secure bundled up in his blankets, nestled next to…

...next to…

His eyes flung themselves open, getting an eyeful of shiny beskar armor. He shifted, and an arm around him tightened reflexively, making him freeze almost immediately. A faint noise came from the helmet his head was nestled under, and Luke realized he must have been asleep himself before he woke him up. 

“Good morning,” the Mandalorian murmured, sounding sleepily  _ pleased  _ despite his helmet’s modulation. Luke stared up at him for a long moment, his mouth working, before blurting out:

“You stayed.”

The other man paused, tilting his head curiously at him. 

“Was I not supposed to?”

“No— I mean yes—! I mean—!” Luke stammered, his face steadily reddening. “I-I mean… you didn't… before…”

He trailed off sheepishly, realizing he did not stay before because he thought he was mad at him. He sunk back against him, snuggling himself up against his side, even as the Mandalorian let out an amused chuckle. A hand came up after a moment, and Luke realized he had not bothered to put his glove back on, rough, calloused fingers running through his hair. A pleased noise escaped from him, the gentleness making his body tingle with a fuzzy, warm feeling. 

They sat in silence for a long moment, long enough for the guilt and shame to start curling up Luke's spine. Stars help him, that really did happen; he felt like his inability to control himself dragged the Mandalorian into something he probably would never do otherwise. He would not have been surprised if he grabbed Grogu and took off after this. 

“What's wrong?” he suddenly asked, and Luke jumped, realizing that he had tensed up against him. He pulled away carefully, afraid to look at him in the visor. 

“I’m sorry,” he finally got out. “I shouldn't— I should have been able to control myself better. I didn't… I didn't mean to push…  _ that  _ on you. I—”

Luke cut himself off as the armored man's big hand pressed over his mouth, forcing him to turn a wide eyed stare up to him. 

“Luke, my first sexual experience was with a crazy Twi'lek that liked knives.  _ A lot,”  _ he explained. “You having a kink is far from being weird, or unwanted.”

He removed his hand, and Luke stared at him, like he was trying to see his eyes through the helmet to judge if he was being truthful or not. It was a moment before he gave up, dropping his gaze, staring down at the blankets he was wrapped up in. 

“...it just. Felt good not being the one in control,” he admitted softly. “It was nice not to be the most powerful person in the room.”

Silence passed between them, before the Mandalorian pulled him closer, tucking him under the chin of his helmet again. A soft, pleased noise escaped from Luke, and he happily snuggled up against him, feeling amazingly comfortable, despite the hard armor he was curled against. A moment passed where Luke very nearly drifted back to sleep, before the Mandalorian spoke again. 

“Din,” he said, a bit awkwardly. “My name… Din Djarin. I… probably should have told you sooner.”

A soft smile came to Luke's face as he nuzzled himself closer. “Din,” he repeated, rolling the name on his tongue like it was a treat. He paused, before pulling himself away enough to peer up at him. 

“So… next time?”


	2. A Moment of Rest (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Din's relationship progresses, and Luke realizes he caught a bad case of the feelings in addition to a kink.
> 
> Applicable tags: Light Bondage, Biting, Fluff and Smut

Din did not leave until they had established some ground rules to their relationship (and he had the chance to spend time with Grogu). First and foremost, he was more concerned about Luke’s ability to sleep more than anything else, something he had no choice to agree with, considering how much better he felt after the fact. Din agreed that he would show up once a month at the minimum, but Luke was to call him on the hard days, even if it was just to talk until he drifted off to sleep. Secondly, there was no more interrupting lessons; Luke knew his kids were smart, and Din continuing to drag him off in front of them would eventually lead to questions, and neither of them needed a six year old asking what they were doing. Thirdly, in a similar vein, they had to absolutely make sure they were not seen  _ or  _ heard, something Luke shyly admitted was going to be more his problem than Din’s. 

Of course, Din was the one to rectify it by making good on his promise to gag Luke next time. Luke certainly had no complaints about it, even if he could voice them. 

They fell in a rhythm together over the following few months, carefully testing the waters surrounding them. Luke ended up surprised at how many times he was content with Din just  _ being  _ there, curling up next to him in bed and quickly falling asleep, surrounded by his warmth. The Mandalorian was clearly comfortable with it as well, as after a few times, he would take his armor off — with the exception of the helmet — before cuddling up with Luke and holding him close. 

That was not to say there was  _ no  _ sex; they had established a little game they would play, figuring out the idea of being captured was what got Luke going, more than the act of being tied up itself. There were times where they arranged for Din to stalk after Luke, away from the curious gaze of small children, and Din was certainly  _ good  _ at it. Luke was not sure if he was just  _ that  _ experienced as a bounty hunter, or just some part of him made him a void in the Force, because there were many times he did not even  _ sense  _ the danger until he was already grabbed, wrestled roughly against the wall or the floor before being cuffed or tied up and hauled off. He was not always gagged immediately once they got to his room; oftentimes Din would pin him against the wall, negotiating an alternative to “bringing him in for the bounty,” which ultimately was a bargaining of what Luke wanted disguised as begging for his release. The times he was gagged right away were when they had negotiated ahead of time, with capturing Luke being Din’s reward. 

“Are you sure you're okay with being gagged all the time?” Din had asked one time when they were just relaxing, drawing a faint, curious noise from Luke. He peered up at him, determining he was serious, before he replied:

“Let me put it like this. I’m worried that I’ll get used to not being gagged. And if I get used to that, I’ll be able to talk, which means I’ll be able to give orders. While we're in the middle of it, I don't want that. I don't want any kind of control.”

The explanation earned him a tight hug, and Luke could not help but snuggle himself closer, smiling faintly. 

“I’m sorry,” he murmured. “I just want one thing in my life that makes me helpless.”

“You don't need to justify it to me,” Din assured him softly, rubbing his arm comfortingly. 

They eventually started to become more than just comfortable with each other as time went on, with Din visiting more and more frequently, much to both Luke and Grogu's delight. The former was hesitant to suggest he take up permanent residence, part of him afraid it would look like he was aiming to use him. After all, not only were the sex and cuddling  _ amazing,  _ but having a Mandalorian around would ensure no one would dare to mess with the kids. 

The mere thought of him staying felt like a far flung dream, until the morning he woke up to the feel of a soft pair of lips planting a tender kiss on top of his head. Luke had frozen at the feel of it, afraid to do anything, least he accidentally spook Din into running off. 

“I know you're awake,” a soft, unmodulated voice murmured, and Luke had to fight against a shudder running down his spine (and failing miserably). Was it possible to have a voice instantly make a person cum? Luke was not sure, but if Din kept talking without his helmet on, he was sure he would find out. 

“I…” he began, hesitating a moment. “Should I keep my eyes closed?”

Silence answered him, and for a moment Luke was afraid he had spooked Din anyway. He felt his hands on him then, pulling him up so he was facing him, though Luke kept his eyes closed. He felt Din’s rough fingers brush along his eyelids, like he was debating what to do, and Luke felt like someone was holding his heart hostage, feeling it beating hard in his chest, like it was trying to escape. Din's lips finally pressed themselves against his, and Luke very nearly moaned at the chasteness of it. It took no time before it was more than that, with Din pushing him back against the mattress as he practically devoured his mouth, Luke happily encouraging him as his arms came up, wrapping around his neck. Din’s hand was on him in the next moment, kneading against his crotch like a cat, and Luke whimpered at the touch, his hips bucking against him, demanding more attention than that. 

Din pulled away instead, and Luke very nearly whined at the loss of his lips. No, he was not done with those!

“You have a class you need to teach,” Din reminded him softly. 

Luke almost,  _ almost  _ said they could wait, only to let out a disgruntled noise instead. They probably  _ could  _ wait, but he would never forgive himself for doing that to his kids. Din let out a faint chuckle — stars help him, even his chuckles sounded sexy as hell — gently patting his attentive crotch. 

“Think of this as a reminder you have something to look forward to,” he teased as Luke trembled, fighting against the urge to nudge up against him. 

“You're so cruel,” he groused, earning himself a chuckle again as Din pulled away. When he spoke again, wishing him a good morning, the familiar modulation was back, and Luke reluctantly opened his eyes as Din left the room. 

Luke managed to finish himself off quickly enough, even if he was aggravated over Din’s teasing, cleaning himself up to the point of being presentable to children, and continued about his day. Unfortunately, he had  _ the worst  _ trouble focusing through every lesson, his mind preoccupied with soft lips and a gentle voice, even as he tried to teach. Eventually, he reluctantly cut classes short, realizing that his distraction would end up doing his kids more harm than good. 

He retreated after giving them meditation practices to work on, going to find a secluded place for him to try and focus on his own meditations. They were about as successful as his attempt to teach, and the moment the memory of chocolate brown eyes shimmering with barely restrained tears floated into his consciousness, he gave up, flopping back on the grass and staring up at the clear blue sky. His heart ached in a way he could not put into words — it was not  _ painful,  _ per say, but it still  _ hurt  _ to the point he found himself clutching at his chest as he laid there. 

He almost wanted to call up Leia and ask her if this was what being in love felt like, but he had a feeling he already knew the answer. 

It was not until the sky started to dim and change color that Luke pulled himself up, heading back to his training temple. The kids were just starting to finish up their dinner, so he hung back, making sure they ate what they could and helping clean up, before seeing them to bed. It was dark out before he finally made himself his own dinner, but he ended up spending most of his time picking at it, his mind still drifting off without him. It was cold by the time he managed to get halfway through it, at which point he gave up, wrapping up the rest to be heated up another time. 

When he made it back to his room, his distracted thoughts lifted enough to allow him to realize he had not seen Din all day. The moment he did, he felt a pair of arms wrap around him, pulling him flush against a warm body accented with cold armor, and he found himself trembling in Din’s grasp immediately, a knot twisting in his stomach. He felt him pause, shifting slightly to look down at him. 

“What's wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“You're a terrible liar.”

Luke huffed at that, and he would have folded his arms over his chest if Din was not still holding him close, reminding him just how distracted he had been by the mere thought of him. A moment passed before he deflated against him, Din’s arms holding him tighter as he leaned back against him. 

“I’ve… just been distracted all day.”

An amused noise hummed in his ear. “By me?”

Luke fell silent again, his mouth suddenly feeling dry, to the point it was hard for him to even try to speak. Din tilted his head at him curiously, his hold on him loosening and allowing Luke to turn around and face him. He hesitated a moment, twitching slightly as his stomach knotted itself, before he slowly reached his hands up, gently placing them on either side of his helmet. Din stilled at that, standing there stiffly, but he did not try to stop him. 

“I… I know I’ve seen your face once before, but I wanted to respect your religion,” Luke began softly. “Right now, though, I… I want to see you. I want to feel like this is more than… than this. I…”

He fumbled himself into silence, words leaving him as he struggled to articulate what he wanted. He  _ enjoyed  _ what they had — how could he not? — and did not want it to stop, but at the same time his heart was aching for more and the thought of being rejected was so utterly, completely terrifying it had him afraid to even try to say more. It did not help that Din had yet to move, so still that Luke was afraid he had broken him somehow. The silence and twisting of his stomach was starting to make him feel sick, and Luke started to pull away. 

Before he could, Din let go of him, placing his hands over his and pinning them to his helmet. It was Luke's turn to freeze, his breath catching in his throat as he stared at him. Slowly, Din pushed his hands up, taking his helmet with them, and Luke nearly panicked, almost snapping his eyes closed. Somehow he kept them open, mouth falling open as he found himself staring at a pair of brown eyes. They were not sad this time, though they still seemed to shine in the dim light of his room, a happy crease surrounding them as they gazed back at Luke. 

“Hi,” Din murmured softly, pulling the helmet aside so he could dip down to kiss Luke. He felt his knees wobble as those soft lips met his again, and he had to slip his hands out from under Din’s in favor of clutching his chest plate. It felt like forever passed by before he pulled away, leaving Luke breathless. 

“H-hi,” he gasped out, trying to get his legs to cooperate with him. Din chuckled softly at his plight, the sound of his unmodulated voice doing nothing to help Luke's current problem. “Din, I-I… I want you. I know I was trying to confess something else, but I—”

Din interrupted him with his lips again, and Luke moaned into the kiss, throwing his arms over his shoulders as Din took advantage of his open mouth, plunging his tongue within and licking all that it could reach. His moan turned into a whimper, his knees shaking unsteadily again, and he vaguely heard the sound of metal scraping against wood before Din’s hands trailed along the back of his thighs. He had Luke hoisted up in the next moment, and he wrapped his legs around him as he was backed into a wall, letting out a faint grunt as he thumped against it. 

With Luke properly braced, Din slowed his pace, taking his time exploring what he could reach of Luke's mouth. They had to break apart for quick gasps of air, and eventually Luke's fingers found themselves twined around Din’s curly hair, and it still felt like they had not been kissing long enough. A whine escaped from Luke when he finally pulled away from his lips for good, though his hands were on him almost immediately, working to open his tunic. He helped as much as he was able, feeling a little useless as his fingers trembled around clasps and the tie on his belt. The fabric finally fell open, and Din pressed forward, drawing a gasp out of Luke as cool metal pressed against his heated skin. 

Din’s lips were on his neck in the next moment, planting a soft kiss on it, before latching onto the tender skin with his teeth. Luke let out a sharp gasp, his hips jerking hard against him. Din merely chuckled against his neck, before working the skin between his teeth, sucking and biting with all the intention of leaving the darkest mark behind that he possibly could. The sharp, tingling sensations shot straight down to his crotch, and he found himself rocking against him in time with each suck on his neck, dissolving into needy whimpers. 

“D-Din,” he begged. “Din, p-please. I’m g-gonna cum at this rate…!”

Din finally pulled away from his neck, though the loss of the sensation had Luke let out a whine, like he regretted saying anything, part of him wanting to see if that would be enough to tip him over the edge. He felt his eyes on him as he fought for breath back, head swaying already from lightheaded pleasure, before Din dipped closer to him again, his lips brushing against his ear as he spoke. 

“Do you know how much I’ve wanted to mark you?” he whispered, his lust drenched voice drawing another moan out of Luke, a shiver wracking his body. He clutched at what straps and fabric were under his hands, Din’s breath teasing at his ear making it impossible for him  _ not  _ to tremble and twitch in his arms. “The galaxy keeps taking everything from you; I want them to know you only give yourself willingly to one person.”

Luke let out a soft moan, thumping his head back against the wall. 

“Din, please…” he begged, though at this point he was not sure what he was begging for: to keep talking or to fuck his brains out. Either sounded  _ divine  _ right about now, but instead Din pulled away from him, planting a frustratingly brief kiss on his lips. 

“Tell me what you want,” he murmured, a hand gently rubbing at his side. Luke let out a shaky breath, closing his eyes and focusing on the feel of Din’s hand, letting the comfort calm him enough to speak clearly. 

“I want you to mark me,” he began, opening his eyes as a hand came back to cup Din’s face, his fingers playing with the thin beard dotting at his jawline. “I want it everywhere you can. I don't want a single part of me left for another to take.”

He paused a moment, before a bit of a sly smile quirked at his lips. 

“How much you want me to move while you're doing it is up to you,” he added, leaning forward for another kiss. Din growled softly into it, his lips shifting against his until he could suck in his lower lip, nibbling on it fondly before letting him go. 

He finally pulled Luke away from the wall, heading over to the bed before setting him down on his feet. His hand came around, tapping against the waistband of his pants, before he moved over to where they hid some of their necessities. Luke stripped off the rest of his clothes, letting out a faint hiss as his erection was freed; it had waned slightly when Din helped him calm down, but it was still a bit stiff.

It was a moment before he felt Din behind him again, pressing against his back, and Luke inhaled sharply as he felt bare skin. He glanced back, seeing he had shed all of his armor and most of his body suit, and Luke felt his eyes widen as he took in all he had kept hidden from view. Din’s lips quirked up in a half smirk, snaking an arm around him, pressing him close enough for them both to gasp and hiss from the closeness. It was impossible to miss the hardness at his back, even with the thick weave of the body suit in the way, and Luke shuddered again in anticipation. 

Din let go after a moment, lifting his other hand to reveal their well used gag, dangling from the strap. Luke opened his mouth as he brought it up, settling it around the ball of the gag comfortably as Din snapped it closed behind his head, before he let his hands trail down, sliding smoothly along his sides and drawing a muffled moan out of him, like he was testing to hear what little sound Luke could get out around it. He turned him around in the next moment, inspecting the fit of it, before nodding to himself. 

“On the bed,” he ordered. “Lay down.”

His bare voice saying those words just hit  _ differently,  _ and Luke felt his knees wobble again. Thankfully, he managed to get to the bed as ordered, laying out on it before Din climbed on after him, straddling his legs, achingly close to where his cock was starting to stiffen again. 

“Wrists out,” he ordered, and Luke held his arms out, wrists pressed together. With deft ease, Din had a cord tied around them, tight enough to be secure, though how much of a mark they left behind would depend on how much Luke struggled. The cord was looped around his headboard in the next moment, leaving him with his arms extending over his head. He tested the cord when Din was done, both making sure it was secure and to see how much movement he had. The answer to the last part was not that much; maybe he would be able to flip over, but not with Din on top of him like he was. He leaned back to admire his handiwork, the slight quirk of his lips in satisfaction making Luke's heart flip in his chest. 

Over the next two hours, he took his time with driving Luke  _ absolutely mad.  _ His hands would trail lightly over a body part he wanted to claim, finding the most tender part on it, before latching onto it. He took his time biting and sucking, working Luke up to the point of whimper-begging around the gag, before he pulled away, letting Luke work his way down before starting again. His chest was his favorite place to tease, leaving bite marks around both nipples before his tongue played with his navel, having to hold Luke's hips down as he worked him up into a frenzy, before leaving him to cool off again. At one point he had him flipped over, dragged onto his knees so he could not rut against the bed, before nipping and sucking at the small of his back, followed by the sensitive spots on his hips. 

The earlier marks were bruising over by the time Din got to his inner thighs, and Luke was so strung out with  _ need  _ that just the slightest caress of his breath there had him trembling, not to mention how he was stroking the back of his knee as he bit and sucked at his hypersensitive skin. Din paid extra attention to both thighs, going back twice to each one, each time edging a little closer to his aching dick, just to make sure Luke did not know which way was up by the time he was done. 

He pulled away from Luke completely just before he could cum, leaning back to watch as he twitched and shuddered, whimpering in utter frustration from the lack of contact. The fact that Din was entirely removed from his view and being completely silent did not help, and for a fleeting moment, he was afraid he had left him like this. It was not until his erection started to wane again that he felt the bed shift, before something warm and wet slid along the head of his cock, lapping up the precum that had dripped along the shaft over the hours. His hips were pinned before he could jerk them up, and that wet warmth entirely engulfed the head, licking and sucking lightly. Luke screamed against the gag, so strung out that it felt like he was going to explode, especially as Din took more of him in his mouth, tongue sliding along the vein. A moment passed before one hip was released and slickened fingers were pushed into him as Din’s mouth bobbed around him, thrusting in and out in an alternate pattern to what his mouth was doing, leaving Luke near crying as his body twitched and jerked out of his control, bringing him so close…!

Fitful gasps were huffing out of him by the time Din let him go and pulled his fingers out, his head swimming with lust so bad he was not sure where he was. The cord suddenly fell loose from the headboard, leaving his arms to flop bonelessly down. He was being picked up in the next moment, his arms brought up to loop around Din’s neck as he was pulled onto his lap. Luke's head lolled uselessly, needing some help to get his forehead to rest against his. 

“I want to see your face,  _ cyar’ika,”  _ he murmured, shifting Luke up, and a dim part of his mind realized he had stripped himself of the rest of his body suit as he felt something press against his entrance. “I want to see your face as you cum.”

He slid Luke down onto his cock, and a soft moan made its way around the gag, his legs trembling around Din’s. There was no way he was going to last, not with how tenderly he was handling him as he guided him back up before bringing him back down again, setting up a rhythm that Luke unconsciously followed. His eyes stayed focused on Din’s face, his eyes, committing every little movement to memory, especially when he let him go for a moment, reaching up to pop off the clasp of his gag. His lips captured his as soon as it was out of the way, claiming them almost ferociously as his pace picked up, the bed creaking faintly in protest as his hip started to snap up into him hard and fast. Din's mouth swallowed his moans as they moved against each other, hungry for every touch the other had to give. 

Din pulled away from his lips when air started coming up in short supply, arms shifting so they were wrapped around Luke protectively, tenderly, with a reverence that drew a shudder out of him as he forced himself to focus on his face. 

“Din…” he gasped out, his voice thready and strained from the last two hours. 

_ “Cyar’ika,  _ I want to see your face for the rest of my life.”

His words hit Luke like a punch to the gut, with all the flighty tenderness of butterflies taking wing. It was enough to snap his release out of him, whatever scream he tried to let out lost in a raspy gasp. Din was not that far behind him, and another faint moan fell from Luke's mouth, hypersensitive enough that it felt like his cum filled his insides. He kept moving him along his cock, chasing his orgasm until he was fully spent, holding Luke against him carefully, like he was aware just how wrung out he was, shivering and shaking in his arms. He finally laid back with Luke on top of him, still partly inside of him, but the both of them were clearly too exhausted to move at the moment. 

Luke's awareness faded in and out, intimately aware of the gentle touches to his bitten and bruised skin, of the fullness that still lingered in him. He did not want it to end, knowing that one of them was going to need to move, to clean up, but he just wanted  _ this  _ to last more than a mere moment. 

“...love you,” he managed to get out, his voice as strung out as he was, but Din still heard him, and pressed his kiss bruised lips to the top of his head. 

“I love you too.”


	3. Be Wary of Where You Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke is trying to find a new place for his academy, but he definitely needs to cross _this_ planet off the list.
> 
> Applicable tags: Tentacles, Tentacle Rape, Oviposition, The Force is Weird, Come Inflation
> 
> ~~Please don't judge me.~~

Luke Skywalker sighed to himself as he pushed through the underbrush, weariness seeping into his bones. He had been scouting out this planet for hours, trying to find a location to set up his future academy, and meditations through the Force had led him here, but he was at a loss as to why. There was nothing particularly special about this world that he could see, both with his eyes and through the Force; it was a jungle planet, very similar to Yavin IV in many ways, but the air felt stickier,  _ heavier,  _ and the humidity in the air made it feel like he was wading through a wet blanket. It had taken mere minutes before his clothes had been soaked through with his own sweat, and he was down to his last water pack in his effort to stay hydrated. He had already concluded this would be a poor place to build his academy — he wanted a location that could present his future students a  _ challenge,  _ not  _ kill  _ them — but he was hoping he would be able to see just  _ why  _ the Force had led him here in the first place. 

He let out another sigh as he finished off the pack, already well on his way back to his ship, when he paused, his senses suddenly on high alert. Something felt… off; there was no warning in the Force, but there was the faintest of nudges, like it was telling him to got somewhere. He paused, glancing toward the clearing his X-wing was parked; he  _ should  _ go back, maybe get some more water packs, but… a quick look would not hurt, right? Especially since he did not sense anything wrong?

Letting out a huff at his indecision, Luke started in the direction of the unusual feeling, stretching his senses out to see if he could locate whatever was creating the nudging feeling. It took minutes before the overwhelming humidity started to make him feel worn down and sluggish, and he reached down to pull at this tunic, grimacing as his damp clothes peeled away from his clothes with a wet slopping noise. This was ridiculous; he needed to get back to the ship, get hydrated, and get off this rock. 

The moment he turned around, the strange nudge returned, more insistent this time. Luke grimaced, pressing the heel of his hand to his forehead as the nudge started to feel more like a tug on his awareness, dimming not only his physical senses, but his senses within the Force. 

His senses were so dulled, that he had not felt something invading his tunic until it  _ jabbed him _ on the base of his spine. A startled noise escaped from his mouth, and he half turned, trying to reach for whatever it was that jammed into him, only to have something wrap around his wrist. He turned in alarm, staring with wide eyes as for a moment, it seemed like  _ nothing _ was holding him, only to finally pinpoint a vaguely translucent thing wriggling itself tight around his wrist, though not so much as to cut off blood flow. His other hand snapped up the moment he saw it, reaching to tear it off, only to feel two others sliding up his legs, aware of them too late to keep them from reaching their destination. A strangled gasp escaped from him as one pressed up between his legs, like it could push through his clothes and enter him, while the other moved further up, cupping his crotch. Luke tried to reach out to the Force, to shove off whatever this perverse thing was before it could do worse, only to realize a very,  _ very  _ terrifying problem:

His connection to the Force was waning. 

Struggling against panic, Luke abandoned the attempt, instead using his free hand to try and push off the lower appendages, especially since the one cupping his crotch had the  _ very clear intent  _ of making his life difficult. His knees wobbled as it continued to stoke him through the fabric, a wet spot starting to form that Luke was not entirely sure was because of him or not. He only managed one push against it — that frankly did him more harm than good — before he felt his other wrist grabbed, forcefully pulled away and held straight out to the side like his other one. Gritting his teeth, he tried again to reach out to the Force, desperately clinging to the thin thread that was left of his connection, but it slipped too easily from his fingers, leaving him feeling half blind and utterly exposed. 

The thing holding him seemed to pick up that he was helpless to fight back against it, and the one at his crotch started to work him harder, the wetness starting to saturate over his tenting pants as the one between his legs  _ pushed  _ firmly, keeping a steady pressure that had him clenching unconsciously, like it was going to breach him any second. His knees wobbled again, before one more firm stroke had them give out, dropping him to the ground, and he likely would have fallen face forward if it were not for the ones holding up his wrists. The thing latched onto his spine let go, and for a fleeting moment, he could almost feel the Force returning to him as the appendage looped around his waist, only for it to vanish again the moment it latched onto him once more, feeling like it was burrowing under his skin. 

Luke struggled against the sob he wanted to let out as he realized how helpless he was, left to just sit there on his knees as the thing continued to stroke him. It was gross, and it was making him sweat more than he already was, leaving him feeling dizzy and his mouth dry, but  _ stars help him  _ it felt  _ agonizingly good.  _ The thing completely engulfed his crotch, undulating around it steadily faster, determined to work him to orgasm through his pants, while the one pressed between his legs started to alternate between applying pressure and pulling back, like it was already thrusting inside of him. He was left panting, fighting for air as he dimly realized he was nudging back against it, his toes curling in the confines of his boots, knowing he was about to reach his peak—

—and the bastard thing stopped. 

Luke slumped against the appendages holding him, his head swimming from being so close to release and being denied. He did not realize more were coming out of the brush, wrapping around his legs and arms until one wrapped around his neck, giving it a squeeze that drew a gasp out of him, the pressure shamelessly going straight down to his cock, twitching in its fabric prison. He managed a weak attempt at struggling, but it was already starting to pull him back, his arms ending up bound behind him as he was dragged off into the brush. Terror entered his mind after a moment, because if this thing was intent on screwing him,  _ what else would it do?!  _ The appendage engulfing his crotch pulsed, drawing a whimper out of him as his brain nearly shorted at the sensation, the reminder that he  _ desperately  _ needed to cum breaking his fear for a moment. 

His back and bound arms finally hit something soft, wet, and squishy, sinking him into it as more appendages looped around his waist and chest, holding him tightly in place. Luke very nearly panicked again, especially as he felt a barely seen appendages prod at his mouth, demanding entrance. He pursed his lips stubbornly instead, but it was a useless act of defiance; the one around his neck squeezed  _ hard _ suddenly, leaving him letting out a started gasp. The other appendage thrust itself into his mouth, pushing itself deep inside, part of it slipping down his throat and leaving him struggling not to gag. His ability to fight back suddenly surged back, leading him to struggle to thrash against the creature. It merely wrapped around him tighter, and something warm shot down his throat, drawing a muffled scream from him as he felt the hot trail working down through his system. The dizziness he was feeling turned into something more lightheaded, and gradually he felt his body relax against his will. He tried to continue to fight, but it was like his body was not up to it, willingly slumping into the creature’s tight embrace as he felt appendages working at his pants, trying to get them out of the way as the hot liquid continued to shoot down his throat. 

He ended up letting out another muffled moan as his hard cock was exposed to the humid air, whimpering as the one that had cupped it through his pants retook its position now that they were out of the way, and Luke felt his entire body shudder at how cool the appendage felt on his heated skin. Others grabbed him by his ankles (that he realized were bare; what happened to his boots?) pulling them far apart and leaving him embarrassingly exposed. It did not take long before something was pressed up against him again, and he whimpered as it played against the ring of muscle that would lead into him, tears falling from his eyes as the stimulation overwhelmed his senses. It was pushing into him the next moment, and Luke felt his hips jerking up, desperately welcoming it inside and urging it in as deep as it could go. Instead, it frustratingly settled just barely inside of him, twitching around and around, like it was trying to open him up wider. It did not take long before he realized that was  _ exactly  _ what it was doing, as another pushed into him, then another, and another. By the time five were inside of him, Luke was an overstimulated wreck, every bit of him twitching and trembling with need and desperate for release that was being denied to him. 

They finally started to  _ move  _ inside of him, alternating which one was pulling out and which one was pushing in, so it never felt like he was not stuffed full. The appendage around his neck squeezed in time with the movement, and every so often that hot liquid would shoot down his throat again. His mind had settled into a fuzzy haze, thoughts of losing his contact with the Force and being trapped fleeing from him as pleasure overtook his senses. He jerked his hips, wanting them deeper inside of him, but the thing only held him tighter, keeping him from moving as it worked him into a frenzy. It still would not let him cum, the one cupping his painful erection seemingly keeping that from happening, but even the pain from that felt  _ good,  _ adding to shorting out his brain with  _ desperate need,  _ wanting more and more of what this creature was going to give him and not wanting it to stop. 

The creature seemed fully intent on  _ not  _ stopping either, continuing to work him hard through the remainder of the day. Luke was not sure if he had passed out or not, only aware enough of the passage of time to note the sun was falling, the air becoming cool against his heated skin. He moaned softly as he shivered, barely able to get any kind of sound out around the thing in his mouth. It took him a moment to register that the creature had stopped fucking him, and slowly, the appendages left him, leaving him feeling wide open and so, so  _ empty.  _ He cried softly, part of him fearing that this thing was going to leave him empty and wanting, and spit him back out onto the path, unable to get off. 

Instead it tilted him up, giving him a better look at what it did to him. What he thought was an appendage cupping his  _ painfully  _ hard erection seemed to have itself latched onto it, keeping him from coming much like the one lodged into his back seemed to be cutting him off from the Force. That was not what it wanted him to see, though; he almost missed it, as it was nearly clear like the rest of it, and it was only the impressive girth of this new appendage —  _ much  _ bigger than the five together — that gave it away. Luke had time for his eyes to widen before it pushed into him without stopping, steadily plowing in deep. A scream erupted from his throat, only to have more of that hot liquid shoot down it, calming his pain and fear as the gigantic appendage bottomed out inside of him and stilled. He whimpered softly as he was pulled back until he was near flat against the creature, whatever mass it consisted of feeling like it was swallowing him in its folds. 

Everything fell incredibly still, like the creature had not been fucking him all day, like it did not have something massive inside of him now. Luke tried to twitch, but he was held fast, denied the slightest of movement, especially as something  _ inside  _ the appendage in him came up to the ring of muscle stretched around it, pushing hard as it tried to make its way into him. He nearly screamed, only to have that hot liquid shoot inside of him. Unlike previous times, it did not stop, completely dulling out his senses as the thing popped through the ring, pushing to the tip of the appendage before settling deep inside of him. Even if his mind was not actively being dimmed, Luke would not have had time to wonder what it was, as another one was pressing into him, this one popping through the ring easily before settling into him. 

His stomach started to feel heavy between the liquid and what it was pushing into him, but the creature did not stop. The things in the appendage started to come at a steady clip, each one pushing into him with increasing ease. He was dimly aware of being flipped over after a minute or so of this, held up as it continued to fill him. Luke's mind had near ceased to process any of what was going on, only vaguely aware of his ballooning stomach resting against a writhing, almost  _ pleased  _ mass of tentacles as the creature continued seeding him, filling him to the point of bursting and beyond that. Pain was not registering, the fact that this could well  _ kill him  _ refusing to enter his strung out mind. All he felt was intense pleasure, making every bit of him shiver and tremble and desperately longing for it to  _ never stop—! _

His ears picked up a vague snapping noise, followed by the sound of blaster fire, and everything came to such an abrupt  _ stop  _ that he felt his mind  _ snap.  _ He did not know how he ended up on the ground on his side, or what was letting out a shrieking noise. The last thing he saw was the shine of metal, before the darkness of blissful unconsciousness welcomed him with open arms. 

The first thing he felt as awareness slowly returned to him was  _ everything;  _ the feel of the planet, the life that existed on it, and Luke knew the Force had returned to him. He let out a shuddering breath, squeezing his eyes shut tighter and allowing himself to fall into meditation, picking up the pieces of his mind that had been shattered by…  _ whatever  _ that was, letting out a shuddering, trembling breath as he felt himself become whole again. Unfortunately, with the mental repairs, came a flood of memories he definitely could have lived without. He trembled as he remembered the intense pleasure, how it had filled him with what could have only been eggs, intent on using him as an incubator—

A gentle hand placed itself on his shoulder, thankfully keeping the unwanted memories at bay. 

“Hey, are you with me?” a modulated voice asked, and Luke managed a weak nod, not wanting to open his eyes, afraid of what he would be opening them up to. The hand hesitated a moment, before it slipped down to his arm, rubbing it soothingly. 

“Hey,” the voice continued, “I know you just went through an ordeal, but I need you to sit up. You need water.”

Luke groaned, reluctantly pushing himself up. The person — his rescuer, he assumed — helped him up, propping him up against cool metal, and that was when he became aware of the fact he had been cocooned in a nest of warm blankets. He shuddered, squeezing his eyes closed tighter, even as he felt a cup pressed into his hands, the person helping him push the cup to his lips. Once the cool water hit his lips, it was a fight not to drink ravenously, knowing very well that drinking too much water too fast was just as harmful as drinking none. 

The cup was pulled away once he had enough, and his hands hesitantly went down, reaching for what he expected was a balloon for a stomach. Instead, his fingers hit open air, before pressing flat against his actual stomach, back to the size it was supposed to be, though a little flabby from being stretched. Relieved that he would not be opening his eyes to a nightmare, Luke carefully blinked them open. It was still dark, and the first thing he saw was flickering flames reflecting in silvery armor. His eyes snapped over, only for him to nearly press himself up against the metal he was braced against once he saw the Mandalorian helmet staring back at him. It took him a moment to relax, realizing this had to be a different Mandalorian, if only because his helmet was lacking the targeting rangefinder Boba Fett’s had. 

“I… I take it you saved me?” he asked, flinching when his voice essentially came out as a croak. The man let out an amused noise, reaching over to fill the cup with more water and handing it back to him. 

“You're lucky I showed up when I did,” he replied. “If the stories of viper vines are remotely true, we wouldn't be speaking right now.”

“Viper vines?” Luke asked, raising an eyebrow as he sipped at the water carefully. The man nodded, for a moment not looking like he was going to elaborate, before he shrugged. 

“I thought they were just myths,” he explained. “Supposedly they were made to fight the enemies of my people, but they could not be controlled, and would grab onto anyone, implanting them and slowly suffocating them before—”

“I-I’m good on the rest, thanks,” Luke interrupted, practically shoving his face into the cup. He certainly remembered how it squeezed his throat, and he hoped the blush from remembering how much he  _ liked it _ was not too obvious on his face. The Mandalorian tilted his head, seemingly amused by his reaction, which did nothing to help his embarrassment. “I’m glad you were here,” he continued quickly, hoping to completely avoid any more discussion on what nearly happened to him. “I thought this planet was supposed to be uninhabited.”

“It is,” the Mandalorian replied, shifting slightly and waving to something behind him. “Grogu insisted we stop. Practically grabbed the controls out of my hands with his powers.”

Luke frowned at him, before peering around the fire, his eyes slowly widening as he saw a small, green and pointy eared child, definitely of the same species as Yoda. The little one looked up from the fire, legs swinging back and forth against the rock he was perched on, before he lifted his tiny hand, opening and closing it in an attempt at a wave. 

“He… he has powers?” Luke managed to croak out. The little one answered him, dimly aware of the Mandalorian doing the same as the image of the child holding up a mud horn filled his mind. It distracted him so much that he completely missed what the other man was saying, snapping out of it when he waved his hand in front of his face. 

“You still with me?” he asked, and it took Luke a moment to realize he seemed worried about him being permanently damaged from what just happened. He flushed in embarrassment, nodding. 

“S-sorry, he — Grogu — was talking to me,” he confessed, getting the Mandalorian to pause, leaning away from him slightly. 

“...you're a Jedi?” he asked, and Luke did not need powers to know he was doubting him. Not that he could blame him at the moment, and he sheepishly hunched his shoulders, nodding slightly. 

“Not… exactly the most glamorous way I would have wanted to meet someone with a Force sensitive child…” 

Though this was explaining so much. The Force had nudged him on, into the many arms of that creature, for the soul purpose of meeting these two. It took him a moment, embarrassment making his ears red hot, but he finally managed to get a smile working on his face, reaching a hand out to the Mandalorian. 

“Luke Skywalker,” he introduced. “It's a pleasure to meet you.”

And the Force was a  _ bastard  _ for insisting they had to meet like  _ this.  _


End file.
